reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ascendance of Tempus
Looking to expand his army past just those of the demon-kind, whose weakness to frost iron was a great strategic weakness, Tempus traveled to Al'iqkr, a Forerunner ruin where he suspected V'alen, the Elder Dragon, was resting. Background Tempus opened the temporal gates and traveled from the Northern Abyss to seek the ruins of Al'iqkr somewhere in the northern plains. During his travels he came across a creature known as the Gobbit, who claimed he knew the where abouts of Al'iqkr. The Gobbit fulfilled his promise to Tempus and took him to Al'iqkr and when Tempus' back was turned attempted to bite his neck. Amused by the whimsical display, Tempus plucked the Gobbit from his back and dragged him kicking and screaming into the ruins. When they came to the deepest levels of Al'iqkr they found V'alen, asleep and of gargantuan size.The Gobbit begged for his release and Tempus told him that he knew of the legends that surrounded him. That he was a sneaky traitorous creature who would have done well to serve him. Tempus used his powers of light to blind the Gobbit and the immensely bright light woke V'alen from his sleep. In a primordial rage V'alen flailed and began to destroy the ruins but Tempus soothed him using his powers of life to slow his heart beat. When V'alen was calm enough to talk Tempus proposed to him that Uroda was his for the taking if he was willing. V'alen agreed on the condition that he could talk to his brothers and sisters and attempt to coerce them in to joining. Tempus agreed to the enhance V'alen already incredible powers he age the dragon by billions of years making V'alen grow to around 100m tall. Al'iqkr collapse beneath his immense size and V'alen flew off into the horizon to seek his brothers. Little did V'alen know he was completely under Tempus' control now as Tempus bound his soul to him. The Gobbit attempted to flee the ruins but Tempus grabbed him by the loin clothes and told the Gobbit to kill him. Blind and confused the Gobbit did just this as Tempus let down his guard. He arrived in the void in the presence of the Precursors whom asked him about his death. Tempus claimed he require the power of Sule's Scepter and asked Sule where it was hidden. Sule told him of a man named Saul Tenerth who had left the void with the scepter and now lived in Hollen. Disgruntled that he would have to travel to the east Tempus thanked the precursors and began to wander the void hoping to invoke Shumisen. When Tempus found Shumisen in his fortress of bone and sinew he asked Shumisen for a favor. If Shumisen would return him to life he would bring him the souls of the Beannaithe. Shumisen coldly refused Tempus. Without a word Tempus left, hoping to find another way to contain the souls of the Beannaithe who were beginning to get in his way. Using his powers over life itself he awoke and blind and confused Gobbit stood over his body. Knowing the Gobbit's time had come he aged him into dust, sending him to the Precursors so he could enact the next part of his plan. Greatly weakened due to resurrecting himself, Tempus vied to hide until his powers would return. Category:Tempus